Fly Before our Very Eyes
by pierre45
Summary: Here it is! This was just a random idea this will be partly written by YOU! You send in your drabbles and iheartphinabella05 and I will put your ideas to good use in this atom bomb of fluffy cuteness .
1. Chapter 1

_Here it is! This was just a random idea this will be partly written by YOU! You send in your drabbles and iheartphinabella05 and I will put your ideas to good use in this atom bomb of fluffy cuteness .Also ,criticism is welcome, as long as its constructive. We unfortunately do not own Phineas and Ferb; if I did, Phinabella would be real by now._

So we start off this story with Phineas and Ferb playing ultimate Frisbee. It was the last few minutes of the game and the dynamic duo were neck and neck. At the last second, the Frisbee had ended up in the tree so the game was an official tie.

"I'll go get it." Phineas said as he shimmed up the tree. Ferb went inside to get some blueprints. When he got to the branch, he saw an oval shaped object. He shifted closer to the object and saw a bird's nest with four eggs. "(How cute. I should probably leave it well enough alone)" Phineas whispered. As he gripped the Frisbee, he felt a feathery fleshy substance on the rim of it. Phineas flipped the Frisbee around and stifled a gasp. He saw the mutilated body of what appeared to be the mother of the eggs. He was just so mortified that he just destroyed life.

Suddenly, he heard a strange cracking sound and he saw the branch was breaking. Phineas frantically attempted to scramble to the rescue of the eggs. At the very last minute, he grabbed the nest as the branch snapped under the weight of Phineas and the nest. It broke with a KERASHH! And landed with a dull THUNK! Ferb came outside just in time to stop the branch from falling on Phineas, as he was cushioning the nest. When he uncovered the nest to examine it, the pair saw a depressing sight. They saw the battered eggshells of the potential baby birds.

Phineas ever so slightly advanced towards the nest. Within seconds, he was so close to the nest that his nose was an inch away from it. Then four gray fuzzballs slowly revealed themselves to Phineas. They started to study him until they finally came to the conclusion that he must be their mother. They started to nuzzle against Phineas. Before Phineas could even speak, Ferb had read his mind. "They think that you're their mother." Ferb said.

Phineas remained motionless for a few moments. Suddenly, he exploded with laughter as Ferb abuzz with the gray fuzzballs. "Looks like you're their father." Phineas chuckled as the birds kept squirming all over each other. "Well, looks like were a bigger family now. Ferb…" Phineas said triumphantly. "…I know what were going to do for some time!"


	2. Chapter 2

If you have read the first and second chapter, you already know what Phineas is going to do today and so does the girl across the street. That girl's name is Isabella, who is Phineas and Ferb 's best friend. She was building with them, playing with them and laughing with them since they were 3 years told. Ever since then, Isabella has also been in love with Phineas .She has been dying for a time to tell him, but that time hasn't come yet. He was so… oblivious of her. They had so many times together. Now she was determined that today was the day. The day she was going to tell Phineas about her crush.

She was about to skip merrily to their backyard. Little did she know that Phineas was right on her tail. Alas, Phineas had a secret crush as well. He discovered his at the place, at the same time as Isabella did. He noticed all those times she flirted with him. He wanted to take it slow, so he played dumb for a little bit. Since he decided to adopt the baby birds, he thought it would be the perfect opportunity to finally woo her over.

"Oh Phineas,if only you could see…" Phineas sneaked up right behind. "Actually,I have something for you to see,Isabella"Phineas quickly turned around and saw the birds."I was thinking we could look after of like.."Phineas said"A couple?" Isabella sighed dreamily "Yeah,Iguess.." Phineas agreed [Guess my dream finally came true]Isabella thought as their journey just starts to unfold.


End file.
